Wrath of the Titans
Wrath of the Titans is an upcoming fantasy film and sequel to the 2010 film, Clash of the Titans. The film stars Sam Worthington, Ralph Fiennes, Liam Neeson, Danny Huston, Édgar Ramírez, Bill Nighy, Toby Kebbell and Amy Adams with Jonathan Liebesman directing a screenplay by Dan Mazeau, David Leslie Johnson and Steven Knight. The film is scheduled for a March 30, 2012 release in 3D. Premise A decade after his heroic defeat of the monstrous Kraken, Perseus is attempting to live a quieter life as a village fisherman and the sole parent to his 10-year-old son, Helius. Meanwhile, a struggle for supremacy rages between the gods and the Titans. Dangerously weakened by humanity's lack of devotion, the gods are losing control of the imprisoned Titans and their ferocious leader, Kronos, father of the long-ruling brothers Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. The triumvirate had overthrown their powerful father long ago, leaving him to rot in the gloomy abyss of Tartarus, a dungeon that lies deep within the cavernous underworld. Perseus cannot ignore his true calling when Hades, along with Zeus's godly son, Ares (Édgar Ramírez), switch loyalty and make a deal with Kronos to capture Zeus. The Titans' strength grows stronger as Zeus's remaining godly powers are siphoned, and hell is unleashed on earth. Enlisting the help of the warrior Queen Andromeda (Amy Adams), Poseidon's demigod son, Agenor (Toby Kebbell), and fallen god Hephaestus (Bill Nighy), Perseus bravely embarks on a treacherous quest into the underworld to rescue Zeus, overthrow the Titans and save mankind. Cast * Sam Worthington as Perseus * Ralph Fiennes as Hades * Liam Neeson as Zeus * Danny Huston as Poseidon * Édgar Ramírez as Ares * Bill Nighty as Hephaestus * Toby Kebbell as Agenor * Amy Adams as Andromeda Production Talk of a sequel to Clash of the Titans began as early as March 2010. Tamer Hassan, who played Ares in the first film, stated at that film's the world premiere that, "They want this one to do well so they can go ahead with the sequel, Return of the Gods". In April 2010 it was reported that director Louis Leterrier will not return to direct, but will be an executive producer on the second installment. The report also stated that Sam Worthington is on-board and that Greg Berlanti will write the story. In June 2010, Warner Bros. hired scribes David Leslie Johnson and Dan Mazeau to pen the screenplay with Basil Iwanyk returning as producer and rather than being converted to 3D, the sequel will be shot in 3D. In August 2010, the The Hollywood Reporter reported that Jonathan Liebesman had signed a deal to direct the sequel. In September 2010, director Jonathan Liebesman confirmed that Sam Worthington, Gemma Arterton, Ralph Fiennes and Liam Neeson would be returning. In December 2010 Neeson revealed that the film would be titled, Wrath of the Titans and that filming is expected to begin next March. In January 2011, it was reported that Édgar Ramírez and Toby Kebbell were in negotiations to play Ares and Agenor respectively. It was also reported that Bill Nighy was being courted to play Hephaestus. Additionally Hayley Atwell was on the shortlist of actresses screen testing for the role of Andromeda. Other actresses being considered for Andromeda included Georgina Haig, Janet Montgomery, Dominique McElligott, Clémence Poésy and Rosamund Pike. In February 2011 it was reported that Amy Adams was near a deal for the part. Principal photography began on March 23, 2011. Filming is scheduled to take place in studios outside London and will later shoot on location in Surrey, South Wales and in the Canary Islands on the island of Tenerife.